User talk:MinutiaeMan
Copy materials As far as I understand the License, it's okay for me to copy some material from the Dutch MA help and FAQ pages to a new wiki I started recently, but I'd have to give a link back to MA. Is it allright if I copy these (generic-non trek) contents without giving a link back? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:04, 25 Aug 2004 (CEST) DidYouKnow policy Could you take a look at MediaWiki talk:DidYouKnow? Thanks. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 18:27, 14 Aug 2004 (CEST) Dutch Version I've had to find a Dutch translation of the Creativ Commons License. I found this, which is the Dutch translation version 1.0 Attribution-NonCommercial License. Is that about right? -- Redge 18:08, 6 Aug 2004 (CEST) I'm also having some problems with Talk page out of the standard namespace. I get the Dutch equivalent of Talk:Memory Alpha:Help, in stead of Memory Alpha Talk:Help. Not a big deal, but if it could be fixed, that would be nice. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 23:24, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) Shelby - Elizabeth Shelby We do not know if those two characters are the same. For example in the german translation of YACI, dax refers to the captain as "he". --BlueMars 15:59, Jul 1, 2004 (CEST) : Then the German translation is in error. No offense intended, but I consider the English version to be the most authoritative, and in that version, the gender was indeterminate. However, I specifically recall an interview with Ron Moore where he said that the Shelby mentioned was supposed to be the same character. -- Dan Carlson 16:38, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :: I disagree (extenuating circumstances detailed at this link -> ), and there is a canon problem also: Talk:Elizabeth Shelby --Captain Mike K. Bartel ::I've created an dismbig-page for now and removed the name "elizabeth", which was solely based on a novel. --BlueMars 16:46, Jul 1, 2004 (CEST) POV question Just a quick question: what is our policy on POV again? Do we have any page on that policy? -- Redge 16:05, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) : We don't have an official policy on point-of-view... but all articles are supposed to be written with the same "voice" as that of the Trek Encyclopedia — i.e. from the perspective of a late-24th century author. I'll see about setting up a page explaining that. -- Dan Carlson 18:42, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) In the mean time, could you take a look at Yesterday's Enterprise. I'm sure there's something wrong with that POV: it's too sensational. -- Redge 19:10, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Oh, you're talking about episode pages. Well, I was going to say that those would not fall under the category of the 24th-century point of view, since those are "meta-Trek" articles. I think that the Yesterday's Enterprise summary is just fine. Heck, I nominated it for Featured Article status! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 19:12, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Exactly how I got to it. I guess there are two approaches to it. I think it is very well possible to write articles of Episodes in the same POV as the rest of the articles. Make it seem as if your sources for those kind of articles are personal and public logs of those events. -- Redge 19:26, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Oh, sure it's possible, but it seems to me that for an article that's about the episode, that kind of a format would appear far too forced — especially considering how often various characters are unaware of certain changes like alternate timelines and the like! Have you ever read any of the official published series companions? The Yesterday's Enterprise summary is written just like how those are done. -- Dan Carlson 19:33, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Ok, thanks for your help! -- Redge 21:40, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Image Question Thanks for the info. I'll get right to it. I suppose linking an image in Memory Alpha is done with the standard HTML tag img + 'src=' ? -- Redge 20:39, 18 May 2004 (CEST) : No, just put in the URL all on its own, it'll be automatically parsed as an image if it's got a *.jpg or *.gif extension at the end. -- Dan Carlson 04:01, 19 May 2004 (CEST) German Referance link at the Announcements page I thought you ought to know that the German reference on the Announcements page isn't working. It may be a problem with German umlaut, and part of a bigger problem. I was succesfull in the Dutch version to link to it using de:Memory Alpha:Ank%FCndigungen. -- Redge 22:01, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Just for the notes: This problem is based on not working utf8<->ISO character encoding. There is a topic on the forum sind June, 18th. We use to create reditects to hot-fix most important interwiki-links. To keep track of them (and to delete them in case they became obsulete), they are listed on a special list. -- Florian K 15:16, 19 Aug 2004 (CEST) Specifications Hey, where did you get your specifications for the Keldon-class Cardassian Heavy Crusier? Their different than mine. -- BMS 20:53, 29 May (EST) :I'd like to know where people are getting these specifications from in the first place. I'd be interested in which canon source your Peregrine-class changes are based on. Alex Peckover 20:11, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) :: The Peregrine class was directly mentioned in DS9: "Heart of Stone". It was described as a "courier"-type craft, which was precisely the same term used to describe the fighters seen in "The Maquis, Part II". That's the justification. ;-) As far as the Keldon-class specs go, those are based on the official Galor-class specs and a visual count of the weapons arrays that are mounted on the ship. -- Dan Carlson 20:45, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) Issue with floating images vs. sections Proposition Dan, I think a clear:both should be added to the CSS definitions of headlines (H1-H4). Explanation Right now, a floating image defined in one section can lead to a confusing positioning of the following headline. It would be nice if we simply could do Headline 1 thumb|left Headline 2 without having to worry about Headline 2 possibly appearing next to the image instead of below it. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 18:21, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Can you show me an example of this? I think I see what you're saying, but I want to be sure first. -- Dan Carlson 18:34, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Not in an existing article, but I created one above. -- Cid Highwind 18:40, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Okay, so you want headline two (or, in the example above, Explanation, to appear below the image instead of next to it. I can understand why you'd want that, but I'm not sure I agree -- the main reason is because that would create a lot of empty space in the article. That would look worse, IMO! -- Dan Carlson 18:50, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Yes, that's what I had in mind. It's true that too much empty space would look bad as well, but on the other hand, paragraphs that short probably shouldn't even exist at all. In most cases I encountered while editing, just one or two lines were missing. A compromise could be to add this style to just section headers (" ", H2) but not subsection headers (" ", H3 or H4) - I think at least those should start on a new line... -- Cid Highwind 21:47, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Sidebar on Enterprise (NX-01) Dan, why remove the sidebar on Enterprise (NX-01)? I can understand moving the second picture, but there was a great deal of useful info in there. -- Michael Warren 21:17, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I agree with DarkHorizon. Sidebars are very helpful if you want to quickly retrieve basic information from an article. --BlueMars 21:36, Jun 10, 2004 (CEST) :: The sidebar was a duplicate of information in NX class; that's why. -- Dan Carlson 21:47, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::Oh, that's fine, then. I never noticed that. -- Michael Warren 22:05, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) TOS Tech Manual Hi, I'm Janus and I'm making the List of Federation Starships on the Dutch version of Memory Alpha. But I need to know, how is the TOS Tech Manual doing on canon/non-canon vote ? You've been around this site from day one, so I figured you'd know. (User:Janus 27 June 2004, 23:20) : Hi Janus! So far, the general consensus concerning the TOS:TM is that only the ships which were mentioned on-screen are acceptable for Memory Alpha. Hope this helps you out! -- Dan Carlson 01:50, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Thanks, it does ! (User: Janus,28 June 2004,11.30) Categories Dan, have categories been enabled yet? I've tried a couple of times to insert them into an article, but nothing comes up. Do I need to create the category first, or just populate it? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 02:10, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) : Categories have been temporarily disabled -- I asked Erik to have us hold off on them until we can hammer out a coherent policy. I didn't want what happened to Wikipedia (with everyone just diving in willy-nilly) to happen to our category system. Frankly, Wikipedia's category system is a mess. ;-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:19, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ::This is true. :) A clear category tree would be very useful. May I suggest starting up discussion at Memory Alpha:Category Tree? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 02:24, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) : Sounds good! But let's make it Memory Alpha:Category tree instead. Gotta follow that Manual of Style! ;-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:36, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) New Template I have a question about the new MediaWiki 1.3. I don't know what the new "magic words" and do. And also, on Wikipedia, there are edit lines at the brakes of sections; this way you don't have to edit the entire page to get just one section. I'm not sure if there is a version that does that, and if there is, I don't know how long it would take to install it. To reach me, either post your response on my talk page or on yours. I hope you respond soon (I prefer that).- B-101 02:57, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) : For the edit links, you should look in -> Misc Settings -> Enable section editing. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 03:25, Sep 4, 2004 (CEST) Theme tunes Dan, now that (it seems) we've begun expanding the sound files archived on MA, what would you think about including the themes from each series on the relevant pages? I don't know whether there are any more specific copyright issues related to them or not, but I felt I should check first before uploading. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:54, Sep 7, 2004 (CEST) : I suppose that would be acceptable. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 20:33, Sep 7, 2004 (CEST) CompactTOC broken Hi Dan, could you have a look at Template talk:CompactTOC? For some reason, that TOC is broken because the flag no longer works from inside the template. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:30, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Memory Alpha ccs Design copyright protected? Hi Dan! I got a mail from a german Memory Alpha worshipper who asked for the css-deisgn of Memory Alpha, since he found it cool-looking and he wanted to open up a private MediaWiki on his own. The css-code is open by nature, but what about the copyright? Is the MA specific css licensed under CCL, too? -- Florian K 10:30, 11 Oct 2004 (CEST) Poker Thursday Issue In the Poker page you state that Poker night, was on Thursday, but according to "Cause and Effect" it is stated to be Tuesday night, I am wondering exactly where you get that day from? Could you feed me the exact line? This is critical information in pinning down the episode of "Best of Both Worlds". Deletion Problems in German MA Hi, I just tried to delete a copyviolation from our database, it is gone now, but there is no entry in the deletion-log and right after the deletion process this error did show up: INSERT INTO brokenlinks (bl_from,bl_to) VALUES (841,'Alynna_Nechayev'),(682,'Alynna_Nechayev'),(3119,'Alynna_Nechayev'),(841,'Alynna_Nechayev') aus der Funktion "Article::doDeleteArticle". MySQL meldete den Fehler "1062: Duplicate entry '841-Alynna_Nechayev' for key 1". Florian has no idea what the wiki-software wants to tell us... -- Kobi 15:54, 30 Oct 2004 (CEST) Database Errors Recently I've encountered a number of database error messages when I try to access certain special or search results pages, such as and , as well as after I edit any pages. What's going on? -- EtaPiscium 00:43, 12 Nov 2004 (CET)